mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
77 Sunset Strip
77 Sunset Strip was a 1958 - 1964 American detective series that aired on the ABC television network. It starred Efram Zimbalist Jr. and Roger Smith as detectives who operate as private eyes in an agency located on the famous Hollywood Sunset Strip (in a building next to Hollywood star Dean Martin's "Dino's Lounge." An early hit for ABC, it spawned a number of spinoffs including Surfside 6 (set in Miami), Hawaiian Eye (set in Hawaii), and Bourbon Street Beat (set in New Orleans). Leap, My Lovely (Season 5, Episode 2) The shady Ferrini (Robert Ellenstein) gets a job as an extra on a movie set. He hypnotizes an actress into throwing herself out of a window when she hears the word "magnificent." He then reveals that he has also hypnotized the film's lead actress, Nita Maran (Diane McBain) and has programmed her to harm herself unless the studio pays him a generous $10000 a week as a "consultant." The studio hires Stu (Zimbaist) and Jeff (Smith) to watch over Nita and to find a way to break Fellini's hold over her. 77SUN1.png|On set, Fellini hypnotizes Arlene, a supporting actress 77SUN2.png|He brings her out of her trance 77SUN3.png|Seemingly harmless? 77SUN4.png|Nina thanks him for curing her insomnia 77SUN5.png|The movie producer meets Arlene 77SUN6.png|He wants to give her a raise for her "magnificent" work 77SUN7.png|But the word "magnificent" is a post-hypnotic trigger 77SUN8.png|She slips into a trance 77SUN9.png|And is hypnotized 77SUN10.png|As programmed, she goes to the window 77SUN11.png|And throws herself to her (relatively minor injury) 77SS20.png|Suzanne looks after Nita 77SS21.png|Suzanne puts on a record 77SS22.png|Nita is triggered by the music 77SS23.png|She becomes distraught and panics 77SS24.png|Nita tells Jeff that she refuses to be hypnotized again 77SS25.png|Jeff reminds her that Ferrini programmed her to say that 77SS26.png|Nita asks her guests if they would like a drink 77SS27.png|Instead she goes to the bathroom to down a bottle of pills 77SS28.png|But has no memory of doing so 77SS40.png|Jee pays a visit to the movie set 77SS41.png|Nita realizes that she's been hypnotized into being unable to sing 77SS42.png|The producer assures her that they'll work it all out 77SS43.png|Nita takes a phone call 77SS44.png|As everyone conveniently turns their backs... 77SS45.png|Nita is hypnotized over the phone 77SS46.png|And falls into a trance 77SS47.png 77SS48.png|In a trance, she walks over to a tiger cage 77SS49.png|Probably not a great place to keep a tiger, honestly 77SS50.png|She mindlessly opens the cage door 77SS51.png|Jeff rescues her 77SS52.png|She snaps out of it 77SSS60.png|Later that night, Nita gets another hypnotic phone call 77SS61.png|She goes into a trance 77SS62.png|Programmed with instructions 77SS63.png|She hangs up the phone just as Suzanne walks in 77SS64.png|Now awake, with no memory of the call 77SS65.png|Later Suzanne tells the detectives that Nita attacked her 77SS70.png|They track Nita to a studio set 77SS71.png|Where a hypnotized Nita holds a gun to her head 77SS72.png|And Ferrini pulling her strings 77SS73.png|Jeff gets an actor friend to play a hypnotist 77SS74.png|John calls Ferrini's bluff 77SS75.png|Ferrini takes matters into his own hands 77SS76.png|He collects his ransom 77SS77.png|Orders Nita to stand up 77SS78.png|And walks out with her and the money 77SS79.png|Outside, he makes a run for it 77SS80.png|Chased, he falls to his death (irony!) 77SS81.png|Nita is deprogrammed 77SS82.png|Suddenly she pauses 77SS83.png|And goes into a trance 77SS84.png|"One more suggestion" 77SS85.png|But she's just joking... (or is she?) (yes, she is) Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Trigger Category:Peril Category:Detective Category:Failed Hypnosis